rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gielinor Times/Issue Fourteen
NEW CHURCH CAUSES POSSIBLE THREAT TO ANGLIA AND GIELINOR With the birth of the Anglian Kingdom, Gielinor also welcomes another new arrival into its arms: The Deistic Church of the Three Great Benevolents. The Deistic Church of the Three Great Benevolents takes the best bits from Guthixian, Armadylean and Saradominist faiths; combining them into one codex of various teachings to provide stability and “a better life” one man explains. The church is currently mainly located in Anglia as its default faith: lead by his holiness, Magnus; formerly known as Magnus Godwin, member of the Godwin House. The church also has a branch in Varrock, Misthalin – However unable to obtain the role of default faith. Its birth has been both successful and, to some, concerning. Successful in the respect that it has obtained the role of default faith in Anglia and has begun making foundations in Misthalin; however some believe that its arrival may cause unwanted god conflict in and around Anglia. A woman from Draynor, who wished to remain anonymous, stated her views on the matter. “It’s god wars 2.” She began. “What if Armadyl and Saradomin fight each other? What then? Who’s to say that they won’t target it’s supporters for being unfaithful or disrespectful as they’ve tried to counter the gods power?” she continued. “He’s playing with the power of the gods, now. That’s risky enough.” She concluded. When asked to comment, his holiness denied all possible concerns; stating that they will try their best to not offend the gods involved in the church and condemn all power-struggles. In the event at which a follower of The Deistic Church of the Three Great Benevolents needs to pray, his holiness explained that the follower in question would pray to the god that “best fitted the situation.” It is unclear if The Deistic Church of the Three Great Benevolents codex defines which god to be better in which situation, or if the follower may choose which god to pray too. To some, this church is a “great thing” that will provide “lost souls a place to call home”. To others, it’s a risky affair and possibly to others, a battle waiting to happen. Esmeralda Salmassi - CEO and Editor – The Gielinor Times PUBLIC LIBRARY PLANS UNFOLD IN VARROCK Developers plan to begin construction in the coming months on the Ptolemy Dean Library, a gleaming three-story library that represents the latest step in Misthalin's road to a better life for its people. The project, first proposed by the Empress one year ago, boasts to be the largest public library in Gielinor to date, and its purpose is aimed squarely at providing a wealth of knowledge world-wide. “Knowledge is our greatest gift,” said Empress Katrina. “We need a place to celebrate it, that isn't locked away behind Palace doors. This library is the first of many new establishments to come and I think it’s an exciting building block for all the good things happening in Misthalin.” The library will be named after well-known Misthalin citizen and retired Museum Curator, Ptolemy Dean, for his efforts in protecting the people of Varrock and preserving the history of Misthalin during the Worshipper Occupation. The library's development group includes Enchantments By Bordeleaux, the Arrav Group of Misthalin and Vecerati Development Company. The library is the first phase of a large-scale effort, the ambitious attempt to improve Misthalin's quality of life that the Empress first proposed before the Battle of Lumbridge. The After-Battle rebuilding in Lumbridge has put a hold on the library's construction, but the plans remain solid and Empress Katrina is eager to get the project underway. The Empress said, "It's been a long wait, but well worth it. When the construction is finished, I believe the library will be a beacon of hope to the people. We've had our troubles, but things are going to get better." Solid plans for a grand opening cannot be commented on so early into the project, but the Empress has confirmed that there will be a small ceremony to honour Ptolemy Dean when the library's doors officially open. Lia Blake - Columnist – The Gielinor Times ANGLIAN KING CROWNED As I’m sure you’re all aware, Varis Grey, CEO of Grey Corporations and former King of Asgarnia announced the formation of the Anglia Kingdom: reinstating his Kingship title. The world went into a buzz as very mixed feelings arose about the new and former king. Since his downfall, Grey has “regretted” his decision of abdicating to Kandarin and, to some, causing the political mess that Asgarnia is now in. In an interview, he expressed his feelings towards Asgarnia; saying that he has always regretted it and wished he didn’t abdicate: claiming it was the “wrong decision.” He claims that, after failed attempts at working with The White Knights to reform Asgarnia: he and his associates resorted to taking the land they own and forming the Kingdom of Anglia; currently housing Rimmington and Monvallis. As well as a new kingdom, Varis also has taken a leap into unchartered waters and changed the default religion within Anglia to The Deistic Church of the Three Great Benevolents: a new church that selects the ‘best’ bits from Guthixian, Armadylian and Saradominian faiths. When asked to comment on if the new king had any concerns around the new church bringing unwanted god conflict to Anglia, he replied in a calm tone, claiming that he had no concerns. Be sure to read on to our article about The Deistic Church of the Three Great Benevolents; going in depth as to what concerns Anglia claim to not see. Esmeralda Salmassi - CEO and Editor – The Gielinor Times HOROSCOPES Aquarius: Your thirst for knowledge will lead to engaging conversations and research that will help you mastermind some big plans. Mingle and ask questions. Aries: Slow down and take a moment to look before you leap. Take precautions and don't say or do something that you might regret. A false sense of security should be discouraged. Cancer: Work hard and finish everything you do. Your ability to get the jobe done will result in more opportunities. Don't let your productivity suffer, give it your best. Capricorn: Attend events that will help you reconnect with your past. Invite change and offer suggestions. Follow your heart wherever it may lead. Gemini: The opportunity to try something new or to give and old idea a new twist will prove enlightening. Exploring new possibilities or gathering information that will help you get more. Leo: Show everyone how much fun you can be this week. Get involved in activities that have a creative or unusual twist. Brave whatever storm you face and don't back down. Libra: Keep your life simple. Accept the inevitable and work on a stable, sensible project. Keep your head down. You deserve a treat, not a headache. Pisces: Make subtle alterations that ensure safety. A supportive individual will point you in the right direction. Be sure to pay attention. Sagittarius: Strive for simplicity, moderation and order. Impulse will be the enemy, unless it is confined to the privace of your home. Scorpio: Watch your spending and stay within budget. Get everything in writing, not everyone will be looking out for your best interest. Taurus: Plunge into whatever interests you wholeheartedly. Particitpate in activities or events that will allow you to use your skills, creativity and charm to connect with people who can enrich your life. Virgo: A project that interests you will have its problems, but also its advantages. Filter through your options and take what works for you. Category:Custom Content Category:Documents Category:In-Character History Category:Organization Category:The Gielinor Times